wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width
is the name of a group of skins for Wikia which User:Kris159 has created and maintains. It is not necessarily a skin, but a site change layout and appearance change. It works using CSS and JS (full list here) to add, remove and modify features. The primary goal is to add flexible width, where the article changes width with the browser, and is not fixed at the default 660 pixel limit; and secondary goals include to increase space, decrease "waste", making navigation and page actions simple and easy to find, and lastly restoring some kind of pseudo-Monaco look. The flexible width skins are all found on MediaWiki:FlexibleWidth. The CSS and JS pages are able to be transcluded on to your own personal page (tutorial in section below). If you are logged in, yours can be found . The skin cannot be applied to the whole site or else it would be in violation of the Terms of Use (ToU), so it is reserved for personal use. Updates are released every few weeks and can be viewed here (as well as plans here). Skins There are 4 skins, and 2 overlays to the first skin which change the style. Standard The first of the four is Standard skin, which started development in April 2011 as a way of WBVDKT Wiki:Increasing space, decreasing waste. In September that same year, it gained the signatory sidebar, making it very distinguishable from Wikia's standard skin, Oasis. Currently, its features are as follows: * Sidebar, aligned to the left with: ** WBVDKT Wiki's avatar ** Search bar ** 5 collapsible menus, with 9 hover sub-menus and 2 sub-sub-menus ** Attribution to MediaWiki, Wikia, and Flexible Width. * Page header: ** The four/six action buttons (edit, talk, history and move, plus protect and delete if admin) ** Account navigation (user page, talk page, contributions, log out) * Redesigned elements such as table of content and article space * Redone page editor ** Preview and show changes button now produces the preview/changes section below the text area on the editor, instead of as an overlay to the page ** Category box is now below editor text area for more prominence ** It has the standard features of a regular page (such as sidebar, page header and article header) Dark skin Dark skin is the first of two of the Standard Skin overlays. It was created for the two-year anniversary of this wiki on December 19, 2011, though it started development in November. It features a dark-on-light style, with polished and refined gradients and curves, and therefore does not perform well on low-power browsers. The page is split in to three distinct boxes, separated by a large star field margin and with a blue background with white text. While the page is similarly split in to three sections on the standard skin, it is much more obvious in this one. All of the page's features are also dark-on-light, such as the infobox, category box, table of contents, and nav boxes. Simple skin Simple skin is the second of two of the Standard Skin overlays. It began development straight after the release of Dark skin, and was released in February 2012, and simplified the design of the standard skin, making it optimal for 1080p browsing (though it could also go as small as 600 pixels). The star field background of the standard skin was replaced with a gray background, and the article container was given a curved border. The sidebar and page header were merged to make distinguishing between interface and content easy. The article and talk page links are at the top left, and the action buttons and account navigation are at the top right, as tabs to the content. Basic Basic skin is the second major skin. It began development in May, and was finished in the same month because its premise was so simple: It's Oasis, only the content width is relative to the browser's width. It can be used on any wiki, or wiki-wide (see application section below). If the browser goes smaller than a thousand pixels wide, the rail on the right collapses and the page content takes up the full width of the white space, making it optimal for small-resolution monitors or small browser viewing. New Monaco New Monaco is the third major skin. It began development in late May 2012 and is still in development. The purpose is to exactly mimic the old Wikia skin, Monaco, which was removed in the place of Oasis in November 2010. It attempts to mimic the Monaco skin on this wiki exclusively - it will not work on other wikis properly. A Monaco skin which will work on all wikis is being considered for a released after 3.0, though Universal skin will already work on any wiki. Universal Space statistics Article used: Retathon II demonstrations (for its Category:Class C content quantity). Sizes are in pixels. Article overflow is notcounted. Based on this data, New Monaco and Simple Skin are highly advisable for those wishing to maximize content on larger resolution monitors, whereas Basic is more suited for smaller browsing, such as for tiling windows. All skins work as intended on standard sized monitors, though Oasis begins to lose value when the size changes (either through wasting space or overflowing the browser). Application Application of the skin, with the release of flexible width 2.9.7, is incredibly simple to achieve on this wiki for any logged in user. To activate the skin, navigate to your and edit the page. A skin selection box will come up, allowing you to select Standard Skin, Dark Skin, Simple Skin, Basic, New Monaco, Universal, or Oasis (none), with optional development and admin versions available. Simple choose the options, press "Apply to editor", and then save the page. You must bypass your cache and refresh the page (usually Ctrl F5) in order to see changes quickly, otherwise it may take a few standard refreshes. If you want basic skin on all wikis, do the above, selecting basic skin. Copy the content of the editor, then go to your global.js page on community central, and paste the content then publish the page. The skin shall now be active on all wikis.